A deal's a deal
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: We start our story 4 months in, Kurt made a deal and he's willing to see it till the end. Because no matter their past he wants a man like Sebastian. Sebastian just wanted to be happy but he also wanted his family to stop worrying about him. As the eldest son he has to have an heir so he finds a solution to his problem, Kurt Hummel. A carrier, but also an intelligent, feisty man.
1. Chapter 1

a deal's a deal.

slight AU MPREG

Kurt: 22 Parsons and (carrier)

Sebastian : 23 English major: journalist(NY Times) , Columbia

4 months in ...

Kurt gave a sigh of relief as a large familiar hand laid on his lower back " Hey" Sebastian smiled " hello darling, Ms. Holston, I hope my fiancé has been keeping you well entertained " the older woman smiled " he has been, thank you " Kurt slid his hand up Sebastian's back to tug at his hair. Sebastian's own hand moved to Kurt's hip " I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Holston but I need to borrow my fiancé " the woman patted Sebastian's hand " that's fine sweetheart "

The taller man led the shorter away, Kurt sighed unconsciously leaning into Sebastian " I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you, She was nice but had so many questions " Sebastian hummed " No problem, my dad asked if we had a fight because apparently we've been ignoring eachother, plus I thought we should be in pictures together " Kurt frowned but quickly covered it by pressing his face into Sebastian's shoulder " I'm not mad at you, I was mingling. To be honest though its easier to gush and play loving fiancé when you're not there " Sebastian sighed " you're right about that . " Kurt met green eyes in surprise " really ?" the man shrugged " yeah, but c'mon " he led the lithe man over to his family. Kurt made small talk with Sebastian's mother Anna, and his siblings Sophia, Asher, and Angelica.

" Alright, picture time. " They posed for several photographs, Kurt relaxed in Sebastian's hold while chatting with Sophia. When he heard " Kurt !?" the lithe man tensed " Oh God " Sebastian turned his head his shoulders tensing " Oh no " Kurt leaned into him " Don't " green eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on the brunette's hip. " Kurt- " Blaine Anderson marched forward towards Kurt and the Smythe family " I couldn't believe when I heard it but you're actually together !" " Blaine " the short olive skinned man glared " we were supposed to get back together! we were going to be married ! " people were starting to stare looking very interested in the short statured man's yelling voice. Sebastian was ready to snap back but Kurt placed a hand on his chest " No, Blaine I ended it and I came back , But you're dating someone. we've been over for 8 months, I can date- marry whoever I deem worthy. Sebastian is my fiancé, the man I love and nothing you say can or will change that. " Sebastian had turned his head abruptly to stare at the man in shock and gratitude while Blaine's mouth fell open in horror.

" No " he stated in denial " no, Kurt you love me, we- " the green eyed man easily cut him off " Blaine, please. Its time you backed off. " he then turned to his family and excused them from the charity event.

Kurt turned to the man " I'm so sorry, I " " no, I should've realized Blaine might come. His parents come every year. " They were quiet standing across from each other when the taller finally spoke " thank you for saying what you did " Kurt hummed leaning into the leather seats of the town car " It was convincing " he didn't elaborate, he felt like he wasn't ready to . Sebastian pulled his phone out when he arrived at his parents house. Kurt stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, he was stripped down to his briefs " Kurt ? are you okay ?" he blinked his blue eyes " yeah " " dinner's soon " " alright " the lithe man quickly dressed in simple tight jeans and Sebastian's light blue v- neck sweater that was two sizes too big on him. Kurt flipped the light off as he exited the bathroom, Sebastian was standing there a worried expression hiding in his eyes. the blue eyed man stared into green eyes " hey " he launched himself at the lean man hugging his broad shoulders. Sebastian huffed, holding the slim waist. They stood their hugging, Kurt shuddered pressing his face into the other man's neck " I'm sorry, I just " " no , its okay. it's been an overwhelming day " Kurt sighed softly pulling back enough for their foreheads to touch, he leaned in and kissed Sebastian.

They had kissed a few times, but not like this. Their lips pressed up against each other, hands gripping onto each other. They pulled away softly " I " " no need, besides we'll be married soon. need to have some perks, yeah ? " Kurt giggled giving him a sweet kiss " yeah, I suppose ."

They entered the dining room together, " hey " Anna and Alexander both looked up " hello, how are you feeling ?" Kurt smiled squeezing the hand in his " I'm okay, that just caught me off guard " " I'd expect it to, we've met the Anderson's several times, but we don't agree on a lot of things " Kurt hummed " I'd imagine"

Dinner was a quiet event, soon after Kurt and Sebastian excused themselves and headed upstairs Sebastian's family smirking as they left. Once alone nothing stopped Kurt from kicking off his jeans and crawling into bed. Sebastian had to finish an article but once he was done he undressed down to his briefs, turned out the light and crawled in beside Kurt. Sebastian met blue eyes in the dark " goodnight " they reached for each other at the same time, Kurt curled himself around the other man needing the comfort while Sebastian missed the feeling of holding another man.

The next morning they woke still entangled only Kurt had his back to Sebastian's chest, their fingers intertwined while toned arms wrapped around a slim waist. " hey " " mm morning" a pale leg slid up onto a tan hip " this is new " their eyes met " yeah well, I'm not mad at you . Plus I'm horny and you're hot " Sebastian laughed " mm is that so " Kurt kissed him softly " I... thank you " the taller man blinked pulling back slightly to meet blue eyes " for what ?" " a lot of things, I know this is unconventional. the way we got together but its probably the most honest and healthy relationship I've ever had. I know we may not be in love now, but I care about you enough to hope we will be one day." Sebastian's green eyes filled with moisture but the tears didn't fall " I ... wow, I hope we fall in love. promise me something ?" Kurt kissed his shoulder " Anything Bas " " promise me no matter what happens between us our kids will know we love each other. Even if we fight, if they ever ask please tell them that we love each other, that you love me. " Kurt nodded caressing his neck " I promise, Bas " their eyes met and Kurt leaned forward and kissed . Sebastian tugged the small waist to pull the lithe man on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: its definitely not as long as the first chapter but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. This story will eventually have more detailed sexually scenes, but probably not till the wedding night and/or the night they conceive. if anyone would like me to have warnings before and after these scenes please leave a comment and I will .

xox Cheshire

Sebastian opened his eyes for the second time that morning he stretched out surprised when he realized he was alone in the big king sized bed. His green eyes moved around his bedroom stopping wen he caught sight of his lithe fiance sitting in his favorite armchair. One pale calf over the armrest wrapped in one of the white sheets, he had his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he adjusted on the chair.  
" I'm getting really tired of this. Yeah Dad I am, I love you but honestly its my life and I'm the only one that I can live it. I though you liked Bastian " Kurt's blue eyes narrowed before unexpectedly sat up straight " I don't care ! I'm your son !When is that going to count for something? when will you finally trust my judgement? Blaine broke my heart and Sebastian is the one that has put the pieces together. I love him dad, I'm going to marry him. the tuxes, the guests , music the whole shebang. I want nothing more than for my father to walk me down the aisle. "

Sebastian watched in utter shock, his green eyes wide trying to believe that the words echoing in his bedroom were actually being spoken. Kurt's blue eyes calmed and he leaned back into the couch " I want you part of my life dad, And eventually apart of my children's life. But I need you to trust me. Blaine was my first and I'll always look back on fond memories but I needed other relationships and I've come to a point where I say my relationship with Blaien wasn't healthy and I only pretended to e happy with him because it was expected of me. Sebastian makes me feel like... I'm a whole person. I feel like... it's not all on my shoulders. He has ambition and dreams and I don't need to be the center of his world just apart of it. He loves me for me and doesn't want me to change, doesn't want to have everything I have. " Kurt paused his cheeks blushing at whatever his father said.

Sebastian felt dizzy with desire and happiness. He rolled onto his back the action catching Kurt's attention, " Yeah Dad, I have to go.. but we'll talk soon and I'll tell Bastian about the dinner. love you.. bye " He hung up setting his phone on the the book nook's coffee table, he stood the sheet pooling around his body. " good morning " Sebastian hummed letting Kurt slide into his arms " I bet breakfast is ready " Kurt snuggled into his arms " how long have you been awake ?" Sebastian laughed kissing a pale shoulder, letting his lips brush over silky soft skin " long enough. you know... for the record you make me feel the same way" Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow " oh ?"

Sebastian nodded " I feel like... I don't ever have to hold back with you, not really I mean you've seen all the ugly parts of me and you're not afraid to challenge me to go head to head. " He paused clearing his throat, emerald eyes moved around the ceiling before he just closed them " I know I can care about you and not feel like... somehow like I'm losing parts of myself. Because even though its a challenge its not really a huge deal if I let you win or if I admit that your right. "  
Kurt leaned in and kissed him " lets get breakfast " Sebastian kissed him this time making sure to suck the younger man's lip into his mouth. " alright babe "

They made their way downstairs fingers intertwined " so whats this about dinner a your dad's ?" Kurt laughed tugging Sebastian into the kitchen " Hi Anna " the older woman pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder " Good morning Kurt, hello love "  
Sebastian grinned at the familiar endearment "hey mama, wheres pere? "  
Anna smiled serving the two young men, her eyes moving over them happily " Your Father's working, but he'll be back before Dinner unless you two have plans?" green eyes moved over the pair and Kurt had to smile at the eyes that matched the man's beside him " We might actually, My dad want's us to come over for dinner. Sadly I've been so busy with wedding plans I haven't seen my family in a few weeks. Dad's getting a bit ansty" Anna laughed " well I'd imagine, his son's getting married. to be honest we all have been very surprised about your relationship, reconnecting in Paris and being together in New York understandably hiding your relationship for months before getting engaged and now back home for the wedding it's all very ... romantic comedy . " Kurt laughed pressing his face into Sebastian's shoudler " Bastian, she stole your words ! oh Anna Bas said the same thing about ... 5 minutes after I said yes to his proposal. " Sebastian grumbled biting at his fiance's ear " Oh shut it Baby " Kurt hummed turning his head to kiss Sebastian's cheek " but yes its understandable but sadly not the reason my father would like to see us, Blaine my ex is still .. uncomfortably close with my family and pulled a childish move and tattled on me wish it frustrating but that's why we are going over. "

Anna hummed in understanding " unfortuantely I do understand that, I had a similar expierence when Alex and I got engaged. " Kurt smiled thankfully " anyways Bastian I do have a few wedding details to sort out so we will probably be out all day. " " alright sweeties, all I do say is good luck and go easy on eachother it doesn't have to be perfect " Kurt giggled " Oh, we know and to be honest we've had it planned out for months. " Anna nodded leaving the men so she could wake up her youngest children.  
Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian' s shoulder kissing softly at his neck " I want it to be blue and green, the different shades of us " The writer nodded slipping his arm easily around the lithe man's waist " I already told you whatever you want babe, I want to make you happy, plan the wedding name the babies I just want to make sure you live the life you deserve " Kurt flushed lowering his eyelashes, he leaned in kissing his fiance " well it would make me happy.. if you just gave me your opinion it is after all our life, yes ?" Sebastian chuckled " yes, blue and green sounds perfect. " Kurt giggled pressing into the leaner body, before turning to their wedding planner which funny enough was Quinn and her mother " you heard him, blue and green " Quinn's blue eyes held so much affection it was scary since Kurt wasn't used to the blonde being so friendly " I have to admit Kurt you two are actually pretty adorable. Santana said it was sickening but I disagree. " Sebastian laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes " she would, but she has no room to talk she was horrible when her and Brittany got engaged " Quinn winced but nodded " I'm actually surprised that you asked me to do your wedding when you usually do it yourself " Kurt hummed flipping through cake designs " I usually wouldv'e down it myself but we are in Ohio and you do know all the vendors where as all my connections are in New York. Besides it was a rule that Bastian made I would trust the wedding planner with everything and only give all the details, no stress. - "  
Sebastian swiftly interrupted " he goes crazy its way too stressful for him and plus we both have family and friends to entertain the last thing he needed was to be worrying about wedding details " Kurt pouted but finally picked a wedding cake, it ended up being the classic three teir designs " I want white classic vanilla with chocolate trim, Bas loves chocolate. "  
Quinn nodded adding it to the notebook page labeled 'Hummel-Smythe Wedding ' " alright, perfect choice. "  
Kurt kissed her cheek " we'll be at my dad's for dinner if you want to talk more " the blonde nodded exchanging goodbyes and watched the couple, Sebastian curling his arm around the smaller's waist till they reached the dark blue porshe .

Kurt hummed while picking out two outfits one for himself and the other for Sebastian. It was Winter so it was bound to be cold but knowing his parents it'd probably be warm. So Kurt settled on black skinny jeans for him and straight legged dark blue low rise jeans for Sebastian, he paired with his a black v-neck under a equally dark blue cardigan and a peacoat.  
Sebastian's was also simple a green button down and a black leather jack.

Kurt kissed Sebastian softly the other man held him close " it'll be okay" he mumbled into pale pink lips. Kurt nodded " you're right. " then he turned hand clasped in his fiance's and raised the other to knock on his childhood homes front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt actually gave a small squeak when the door swung open and he was instantly lifted as familiar arms wrapped around his waist " Finn Hudson ! put me down ! " Kurt's laugh made his sharp words less effective, but Finn lowered him till he was back on his feet " sorry Kurt but it's been forever. " brown met green, " Hey Sebastian" the man nodded " Finn, how are you ?" the overgrown child grinned " good, mom's making lasagna for dinner. it's awesome. " Sebastian grinned " yum, hear that love ?" Kurt hummed . Finn had no hesitation to reach out and clasp Sebastian's in a firm handshake " dinner's almost ready, glad you could make it. "

Sebastian's grin softened into a smile and he followed his soon to be brother in- law into the house. " of course we made it. Hope you can ease Kurt's wedding plan stress. " He helped the blue eyed man slip his jacket off and hanging it on the hook , pulling off his own and placing it beside the peacoat.

" Kurt ! Hey bud. " Kurt's eyes lit up and he hugged his father " Hey Burt" Sebastian said with a wave. The man paused but gave a genuine smile " hey sport, hear this one's driving you crazy " Sebastian laughed eyes resting on the beautiful brunette " since the day we met " his voice sounded hypnotized and Kurt grinned taking his hand " so? Finn said dinner was soon or are we entertaining first ?" Burt grinned leading the couple into the living room " definitely entertaining first kid "

Sebastian sat on the familiar couch pulling Kurt into his side " So how are we entertaining you ?" Burt smiled " your mother called me asked about a small dinner party " Kurt looked at Sebastian who shrugged " sure, my mother does as she likes and we all go along with it usually because they turn into wonderful ideas. but I suppose my mother just wants to meet all of you. " Burt nodded " well we'd love to meet your parents ' bout damn time too "

Kurt blushed " I know dad "

Kurt sighed hugging his father " I'll see you soon, thank you for dinner " " of course kid " Burt squeezed Kurt before letting go " Sebastian " the man smiled but his eyebrows went up when Burt hugged him " drive safe alright ?" " always "

Kurt had to giggle when Sebastian opened his car door then closed it behind him. The drive back was quiet and mostly the pair sang along to the radio. " that went well "

Kurt hummed " it did, not that I expected any less. " Sebastian reached over and squeezed the other's knee " Do you want to go back to Paris for the honeymoon or just head home ?"

Kurt's head snapped up but he was met with the side of Sebastian's face since he was staring at the road. " We can afford to go back to Paris ? " the man laughed " of course, I mean I'd still have to write my articles but Marcus has me writing all about weddings right now he thought it was appropriate. And Isabelle called they're still working on your spring collection so I don't think it'd be a big deal "

Kurt swallowed " Bas, as much as I'd love to keep this going after the wedding I just want to go home " Sebastian's lip twitched up " knew it " Kurt laughed " jerk " but it came out soft and a bit breathless.

Sebastian turned easily into his parents driveway after entering the gate code, once he was parked and the car was off he turned to look at his fiance. They lights were off so only the porch light let him see Kurt, " come here "

The man leaned in " sometimes I swear you're still that teenage boy "

Sebastian chuckled leaning in " he's always there, just below the surface "

Kurt's breath hitched as his mouth brushed Sebastian's " after the wedding we'll go home, I promise " pale cheeks flushed as he smiled " thank you "

their eyes were meeting before darting to each other's lips " oh fuck this "

Sebastian swooped in and kissed Kurt cupping his cheeks and devouring his pink mouth. Kurt gasped then moaned gripping onto Sebastian, the other man whined when he pulled away " lets go inside "

Sebastian groaned but sighed, Kurt stared at the lust blown green eyes his plump red lips. The way his whole body shook and he pushed his fingers through his hair. " holy shit "

Sebastian chuckled " come on " he exited the car and rushed around the front opening the passenger door. Kurt slipped out and he waited for the other to lock the car before they made their way inside.

Kurt giggled as Sebastian rushed through the house making sure not to get caught by his family.

Once upstairs Sebastian opened his bedroom door pulling Kurt inside and pressing him up against the door and the lithe man locked the door with a soft click. Sebastian stared into dark blue eyes, Kurt's cheeks flushing with desire " should... we be doing this ?" Kurt's expression instantly closed off " not if you have to ask " Sebastian shook his head " that's not, baby thats not what I meant..I just, We're getting married. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. maybe our first time should be.. our wedding night "

Kurt stared at him " while usually that would be ... very romantic . no "

Sebastian's eyebrows went up " no? why not ?"

Kurt laughed " Sebastian the last thing I want is to have our wedding night be learning what we like, I want it to be special not a learning experience. I want to know what drives you crazy so I can do it over and over again that night . "

Sebastian paused " excellent point " he lifted Kurt and turned moving to lay him on the bed, Kurt squealed when he was lifted but giggled as he was pressed into the familiar mattress.

Sebastian leaned over him reaching down to tug off his shoes and then pull both their jackets off. Kurt reached up and clasped his neck so he could angle his head up and kiss him. The lean man hummed as he unbuttoned his shirt once it was off Kurt tossed it onto the floor, before leaning up to discard his own cardigan. Kurt's nails slid up and down the broad tan back and Sebastian shivered hitching Kurt's legs up on his hips. He pushed the black vneck up moving down to kiss at smooth pale skin, " god, your beautiful " Kurt gasped wriggling out of his shirt then tugging at chocolate brown locks. " Bastian " he whined.

The man grinned kissing up creamy skin before sucking softly on the skin of Kurt's neck. Kurt breath hitched and pressed his foot into Sebastian's lower back his fingers tangling in the man's hair. Sebastian had just unbuttoned Kurt's jeans when their was a knock on the bedroom door " Sebastian ! you thought you can sneak in ! come downstairs and tell us about dinner. You too Kurt ! "

Sebastian groaned at his mother's voice " fuck "

Kurt laughed landing a soft kiss on the pouting lips in front of him " come on "


End file.
